


Cold Snap

by serenityabrin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Master and Apprentice Exchange 2018, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are assigned to oversee the growth of crystals at a facility on a freezing cold planet.  When a disaster destroys their fuel, they are forced to shelter together to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuaeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/gifts).



Obi-Wan stood beside Qui-Gon as they surveyed the damage.  "Do we know what caused it?"

Stroking his beard, Qui-Gon took a moment before replying, "This facility is quite old and the weather here is quite brutal.  Something must have snapped, collapsing the roof onto the fuel tanks."

"Causing the explosion," Obi-Wan finished for him.  "What do we do now?  We can't complete the growing process without fuel."

"We still have the reserve tanks."

Obi-Wan was dubious.  "They aren't going to be enough."

Cocking his head, Qui-Gon seemed to be doing some mental math.  "We just have to hold out long enough for the Council to send more fuel and figure out how to fix this or for the crystals to finish growing."

"Neither of which is going to happen quickly.  It's full winter now.  Getting a ship through the storms is nearly impossible.  The crystals are at least six months away from maturity and we can't rush their growth.  Any variation in the temperature could crack the crystals and make them useless."

"The Ylren are depending on those crystals.  If we fail, thousands will suffer.  No, we have to find a way to salvage this situation," Qui-Gon said.  "The reserve fuel tanks will have to be enough."

Obi-Wan understood the urgency but he thought the prospects looked grim.  "The reserve tanks aren't even a tenth of what the main tanks held," he said.

"But they are enough to maintain the crystals at the optimum level," Qui-Gon pointed out.

Obi-Wan gave him an incredulous look, "Maybe, but _only_ to do that.  There's nothing left over for anything else, including heating this facility."

"Then we don't do that," Qui-Gon said.

It took a moment before Obi-Wan realized his Master was serious.  "Then we'll die, which won't do the crystals any good if no one's here to monitor them."

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan an unimpressed look.  "You're being dramatic."

"No, I'm not.  If we step outside for more than a few seconds, we could freeze solid.  Just protecting ourselves from the wind isn't going to be enough.  We need some heat," Obi-Wan argued.

"But we don't need to be comfortable." Qui-Gon held up his hand when Obi-Wan opened his mouth to continue his protest.  "Just listen to my proposal.  The control room to the crystals has a fresher and a small cooking unit.  We can bring in a mattress from one of the bedrooms, food from the kitchens, and anything else we need, and then block ourselves in.  Some of the heat used to keep the crystals' water warm will seep into the control room.  If we stay there, we can minimize the fuel to just what we need to heat the crystals and work the control room. We can stretch the reserves until help comes."

"Maybe." Obi-Wan was still dubious.  "It depends on when the Council can get replacement fuel here safely."

"Well, we can only try.  I'll contact the Council and see what they say.  Either way, I think we should still plan on holing up in the control room.  If the Council can't get fuel to us in time to save the crystals, it's just as likely that they'll have trouble coming to get us too.  We should conserve as best we can just in case."

Obi-Wan could agree on that at least.  "I'll start grabbing supplies."

"Good.  I'll look into sealing off the control room once I've finished with the Council," Qui-Gon said.

 

**************

 

Several hours later, Qui-Gon was again standing next to Obi-Wan as he cut the power to the outer complex.

"How long do you think it will be before the heat will drop?" Obi-Wan asked.

Sinking into the only chair, Qui-Gon said wryly, "Sooner than we'd like, I'm sure."

Obi-Wan leaned against the console and peered through the observation window overlooking the crystals.  "Well, this is the last chance to grab anything we missed.  Do we have everything?"

Qui-Gon looked around.  The control room was meant for one person.  There were two doors, one leading back to the hallway and one to a fresher.  A medical kit was attached to the wall opposite the observation window and console.  Usually, a table resided beneath it, but the Jedi had moved the table in front of the exit.  Two small cooking appliances, a heap of food packets, water pouches, and a handful of datapads were piled on top of it.  Stuffed underneath the table were two environmental suits that Qui-Gon fervently hoped would not be needed.

A small heater was tucked in a corner near the table, but it was a severe energy drain so they would only use it as a measure of last resort.  In the place of where the table usually stood was the mattress.  There was only room for the one, and it took up most of the floor space.  Currently it was piled high with every blanket, towel, and article of clothing Obi-Wan could find in the facility. 

Looking back, Qui-Gon said, "I suppose we're as ready as we can be.  The Council said the meteorological outlook was not promising, and there's a strike at the closest fuel refinery.  I'm afraid they're not going to be quick in getting to us, but they understand the gravity of the situation.  They agreed that the crystals should be saved if possible but if fuel becomes critical, we should divert it to ourselves."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Qui-Gon silently agreed.

Turning to him, Obi-Wan asked, "Realistically, how long do you think we'll be here?  Weeks?  Months?  Do we have fuel for that?"

"If we have done the math correctly, we'll be fuel critical in a month," Qui-Gon said, although he was sure Obi-Wan already knew that.

Obi-Wan drummed his fingers on the console.  Qui-Gon could feel his agitation.  He suspected Obi-Wan was thinking through all the challenges involved with refueling them during the winter months.

But when Obi-Wan finally spoke, he simply said, "Well, what are we going to do in the meantime?  A month is a long time in such a small space."

His gaze swept over the room.  If they could manage to flip the mattress up on its side, there might be room for some stretching and basic lightsaber forms but nothing more strenuous.

Qui-Gon could see that being a problem for his energetic Padawan.  "I think we should look at this as an opportunity."

Obi-Wan's whole being radiated skepticism.  "An opportunity?

Hiding his smile, Qui-Gon said, "We are the only people on this planet but we are still surrounded by the Force.  We have been on the move from one mission to another since you became my Padawan.  This is an excellent opportunity to slow down and truly listen to what the Force might tell us."

"So, a month of meditation?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"It won't be so bad, Padawan."

"If you say so, Master."

At Obi-Wan's clearly disbelieving tone, Qui-Gon no longer hid his smile.  "It's been a long day.  Meditation can wait for tomorrow.  Why don't you make the bed presentable?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the pile of fabric and then back at Qui-Gon.  "Are we going to sleep in shifts or . . .?"

"There's little point in that.  We're going to have to conserve as much heat as we can.  Might as well get used to sleeping together," Qui-Gon said.

"But the mattress is so small," Obi-Wan protested.

Standing up, Qui-Gon said, "It's not the first bed that hasn't accommodated me."

"I didn't mean like that."

Qui-Gon rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  "I know.  The bed will be big enough for both of us if we sleep pressed together.  You'll be happy for the warmth soon."

Obi-Wan still looked hesitant but only said, "Yes, Master."

Squeezing his shoulder, Qui-Gon let go and then moved into the fresher to prepare for bed.  When he came back out, Obi-Wan had piled the towels and extra clothing on the chair, and was in the process of putting the last layer of blankets onto the mattress.

"I figure we won't need those tonight," Obi-Wan said, pointing to the towels.

Setting his boots near the wall, Qui-Gon replied, "Maybe, but I think it's already starting to get colder in here."

"Yeah, I don't look forward to getting up tomorrow.  Or the next day.  Or this coming month.  I really hope it doesn't take that long for the Council to refuel us."

"We will make the best of it," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded halfheartedly but Qui-Gon knew he was still indulging his pessimism.  Qui-Gon did not call him on it.  He couldn't say Obi-Wan was out of line.  Their situation was precarious.  Qui-Gon just hoped Obi-Wan's outlook would be more positive after a good night's sleep.

While Qui-Gon settled under the covers, Obi-Wan took his own turn in the fresher.  It wasn't long before he emerged ready for bed but then he hesitated.

Qui-Gon scooted over to make room for Obi-Wan and said, "Be sure to turn off the lights."

When Obi-Wan obediently pressed the light switch, the room was still filled with enough ambient light from the crystal growing chamber for both of them to see what the other was doing.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan paused again, this time near the console.  "Are you sure one of us shouldn't stay awake to watch over the crystals?"

"If anything happens to the crystals, there will be an alarm.  Plenty of time to fix it," Qui-Gon said patiently.

Finally, Obi-Wan knelt beside the bed.  Qui-Gon lifted the covers in invitation.  Even in the short time it took between Qui-Gon settling under the blankets and now, the air was noticeably cooler.

Initially, Obi-Wan tried to leave a little bit of space between them but it soon became clear there just wasn't room for that.  He shifted about as he tried to find a comfortable position, but it seemed to be a lost cause.

"I don't mind being used as a pillow," Qui-Gon said, amusement bleeding into his voice.

"It's just awkward, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

"Only because you are making it so."

Sighing, Obi-Wan finally gave up his squirming and rested his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder.  Qui-Gon shifted his own arm under Obi-Wan so his Padawan could curl against him.

After a long moment, Obi-Wan finally settled into the position.  "At least you're comfortable, Master."

Qui-Gon huffed a laugh.  "Go to sleep, Padawan."

"Yes, Master." There was a trace of humor in his tone.

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon settled his breathing into an even rhythm.  As he hoped, Obi-Wan's own breathing soon matched his own.  Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan grow heavier against him, and soon Obi-Wan was fast asleep.

In the quiet, Qui-Gon could hear every soft murmur Obi-Wan made in his sleep.  He could feel the steady movement that accompanied each inhale and exhale of Obi-Wan's breath.  He could feel the warmth of him stretched out along Qui-Gon's side.

It wasn't often that Qui-Gon had the opportunity to let his focus rest solely on his Padawan, and he enjoyed having an uninterrupted moment to do just that.

It should be enough to have Obi-Wan warm and alive in his arms, but Qui-Gon was achingly aware of how much more he wanted.  He wanted to turn his head to press a kiss to Obi-Wan's skin.  He wanted to run his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair.  He wanted to clutch Obi-Wan close to him and never let go.

That wasn't in the cards, though, so Qui-Gon had to content himself with this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The instant the timer on the electric water pot clicked, Obi-Wan jumped up from his cross-legged position on the floor.

Qui-Gon gave him an amused look.  "I know it's cold in here, but the water's not going to refreeze immediately."

Obi-Wan poured the water into a mug.  For a moment, he just held it, letting the warmth seep into his stiff fingers before reaching for a soup packet to add to the cup.  "The water might not be frozen but _I_ am.  Aren't you cold?"

"Of course I am.  Dwelling on it doesn't do any good." It wasn't the first time that Qui-Gon had said that to Obi-Wan.

After Obi-Wan stirred the soup powder to mix the ingredients, he walked back to where Qui-Gon was sitting on the floor.  Handing the mug over, Obi-Wan said, "When I can't stop shivering, I can't help but dwell on it.  It makes meditating difficult."

Qui-Gon accepted the mug with a nod of gratitude.  "Then this is the perfect opportunity to learn how to meditate in adverse conditions.  I can guarantee that will prove to be a very useful skill in the future."

His answer made Obi-Wan sigh, which earned him a chuckle from his Master.  "Yes, Master."

As Qui-Gon sipped from his mug, Obi-Wan returned to make his own soup.  He wanted to simply bask in the warmth steaming up from his own mug but he knew from the experience of the last two weeks that he'd end up drinking cold soup by the end.  Whatever Qui-Gon said, nothing stayed warm for long here.

Disappointingly, the soup was soon gone and the warmth it brought dissipated far too quickly for Obi-Wan's liking.  After collecting Qui-Gon's mug and cleaning both cups, there was nothing left to do but return to meditating.

"I wish we had a game to play," Obi-Wan said, returning to sit next to Qui-Gon on the floor.  Qui-Gon had a blanket spread over his lap, and Obi-Wan pulled his end of the blanket over his own knees.  He pressed his thigh close to Qui-Gon's so he could tuck the blanket all the way around him.

"Perhaps we can come up with something later.  Right now, I think meditation is what you need," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan sighed again.  "Yes, Master."

Dutifully, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to reach for the peace of meditation.  The Force remained just out of reach, though, and Obi-Wan knew that it did so because of his own inability to concentrate.  He was just too aware of his own body. 

His fingers were turning stiff again, and he tucked them under the blanket in a vain attempt to keep some of the warmth he'd acquired with his lunch.  Shivers kept running up and down his spine and through his limbs.  His nose felt stuffy and cold, and he had to keep wiggling his toes to keep them from going numb.

The only source of heat was pressed along his side, and without meaning to, Obi-Wan found himself leaning into that warmth.

When he realized what he was doing, he flinched back.  His actions earned his Master's attention, who opened his eyes and turned to give Obi-Wan a curious look.

Obi-Wan sighed noisily.  "I'm sorry, Master.  You would think after two weeks, I would be better at this, but I just can't concentrate.  I'm just so cold!"

Turning more fully, Qui-Gon pulled his hands out from under the blanket and reached out to take Obi-Wan's hands between his own.  "If it were easy, it wouldn't be a worthwhile use of our time.  You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"I know," Obi-Wan said dejectedly. 

"It is a valuable skill to learn how to meditate in hostile conditions, but there is also wisdom in knowing when you are not in the right mindset for meditation and also in knowing why that is.  Is it only the cold that distracts you?" Qui-Gon asked.

Qui-Gon gently rubbed Obi-Wan's fingers.  His own hands weren't necessarily warm, but they were certainly hot compared to the air around them.

Obi-Wan swallowed.  Had his Master guessed Obi-Wan's desires?  Considering how hard it was for Obi-Wan to sleep each night with the man he'd been in love with for years and pretend it wasn't everything he'd ever wanted, he supposed it was likely he'd given something away.

Everything about Qui-Gon's current demeanor radiated patience and acceptance, and Obi-Wan decided to take a chance. "It's not just the cold, Master."

Qui-Gon's expression was gentle.  "There's nothing to be afraid of, Padawan.  We're not going to die here."

Ducking his head, Obi-Wan tried to hide his chagrin.  Apparently, Qui-Gon had not noticed Obi-Wan's feelings.

But that didn't mean Obi-Wan should keep trying to hide them.  Straightening up, Obi-Wan realized this was as good a time as any to broach the subject.

"I know that, Master.  Or, at least, that isn't what's bothering me," he said.

Looking faintly surprised, Qui-Gon said, "Then what?"

Obi-Wan hesitated.  This was a huge step, and he knew things would never be the same if he spoke up.

Just as he opened his mouth to reveal his feelings, a shudder ran through the whole room and an alarm started to blare.

"The crystals!" Qui-Gon was quicker to his feet, but Obi-Wan was only a second behind him.

They both jumped to the console to see what had happened.  "The pressure is dropping," Obi-Wan said, turning a dial to get a better read.

"And fuel use has risen.  There must be a leak somewhere." Qui-Gon's tone was grim.

Together, they checked through the growth chambers' systems one by one trying to pinpoint the leak.

"Here, Master." Obi-Wan pointed to the schematic.  "It must be the outer containment wall in Sector Three.  That has to be where the leak is."

"Try putting down the blast doors."

Obi-Wan gave his Master a surprised look.  "They can't harvest the crystals with the blast doors down."

"Given how things stand now, that will be the least of their issues.  They can make another way in to get the crystals." Qui-Gon glanced around the control room.  "I don't think this facility is going to be viable much longer any way.  Let's worry about getting this batch to completion."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan quickly went through the sequence to operate the blast doors.  The entire facility vibrated as the heavy doors began to descend.  Just before they were set to lock into place, a new alarm beeped.

"Something's wrong.  The doors seem to be stuck."

Qui-Gon frowned.  "Is the issue mechanical?  Are the gears frozen?"

Obi-Wan did another system check.  "I don't think so.  I think there must be something in their way.  See here," Obi-Wan pointed to a screen.  "It's the blast door in Sector Three."

"Where the leak is," Qui-Gon finished.  "Whatever's caused the leak must be obstructing the doors.  Can we get a look at what that might be?"

"The cameras would need power but they should show us something unless they've been iced over or frozen through." Even as he spoke, Obi-Wan diverted a small amount of power to Sector Three's surveillance.  A grainy image flickered to life.  It was partially obscured, but the Jedi couldn't miss the large support beam that was twisted out of place.

"What caused that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It must be the same structural weakness that took out the fuel tanks." Qui-Gon's tone was unimpressed.  "It ripped a hole through the containment wall when it fell."

Obi-Wan looked at the building schematics again.  "Well, if we can get the blast doors down, that should take care of any more structural failures.  But that piece needs to be moved."

"Not an easy undertaking even if we had full power.  The mechanical grip aids would have frozen solid now.  They will be useless," Qui-Gon said.

"They would be useless anyway." Obi-Wan peered closely at the monitor.  "With the beam twisted like that, there's very little room to work.  The grips would just get in the way.  But I think a little help from the Force could pull it out of the way just long enough for the doors to lock in place."

"I don't think it will be that easy.  The beam is huge and the entire complex has been left vulnerable to the worst of the cold for two weeks now.  I'm sure that has something to do with why the beam failed," Qui-Gon said.

Using his thumb, Obi-Wan gestured towards the table and the cold weather gear stuffed underneath it.  "We have the environmental suits.  Sector Three is right below us."

Qui-Gon shook his head.  "The environmental suits were meant to be used with the crystals.  They weren't designed to be used for dangerous work or for full contact with this planet's storms.  The fuel explosion opened the facility to the elements outside.  We have to treat the situation as if we're going outside, and I don't know that I would trust our lives on the environmental suits."

"Well," Obi-Wan said, trying to sound cheerful. "You won't have to.  Someone has to stay here to lower the door so I'll go down.  It shouldn't take too long."

"Obi-Wan, please be serious." Qui-Gon's remark was distracted, and Obi-Wan saw he was frowning at the screen.  "If anyone goes down there, it should be me.  I have more experience lifting with the Force than you do, and this is a very dangerous situation."

"That's true, but you're too big to fit through that." Obi-Wan pointed at the screen.  "It has to be me."

Obi-Wan didn't wait for permission.  Turning to the table, he quickly grabbed the smaller environmental suit and pulled out the body glove stuffed inside it.  As he removed his robe and tunic, he saw Qui-Gon reach for his own suit.

"What-"

"If you're going out, then the control room will be exposed to the cold too.  It's probably best I suit up too," Qui-Gon said,

Obi-Wan supposed that made sense.  Shrugging, he returned to shucking off his clothes and putting the tight body suit on as quickly as possible.  It wasn't freezing in the control room but it was certainly uncomfortable to be naked for any length of time.  The body glove was thin, offering little protection.

As soon as Obi-Wan pulled on the outer suit, he sealed the helmet on and turned on the backpack fan.  It felt like forever before the fan began to recycle warm air through the suit.

Now also dressed in an environmental suit, Qui-Gon came up behind Obi-Wan.  "Let me check that everything is functioning correctly."

"Of course."  Obi-Wan could feel the environmental suit slowly warming but he knew that meant nothing about the suit's long term viability.  One short in the system and Obi-Wan would be in deep trouble.

Standing still, Obi-Wan felt the slight tug whenever Qui-Gon did something.  "Can you hear me?"

Obi-Wan could hear Qui-Gon through the helmet but he knew Qui-Gon was talking about the suit's built-in radio.  "I'm hearing you in stereo."

Qui-Gon grunted and there was more gentle tugging.  "The systems check out but you don't have much battery life."

"This shouldn't take more than a few minutes," Obi-Wan said confidently.

"Well, be mindful of it anyway.  If you can't move the beam, come back and we'll figure something else out."

Obi-Wan couldn't imagine what that would be, but he was sure something else wouldn't be needed so he merely nodded.

Together, the Jedi moved the table out of the way of the door.  Obi-Wan stood before the door but turned back to his Master to make sure he was ready to be exposed to the cold.

"I still don't like this," Qui-Gon said.

"It will be fine, Master." Obi-Wan sounded confident to his own ears but a strange feeling of foreboding began to creep up on him.  He hoped it was just his Master's unease infecting him, although he knew Qui-Gon was rarely pessimistic without cause.

"Make sure you keep me informed of everything you are doing," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon hesitated and Obi-Wan thought he was going to say something else.  But the moment passed, and Qui-Gon only said, "May the Force be with you, Padawan."

"And with you, Master."

Qui-Gon offered a small smile, and Obi-Wan finally unsealed the door.  Covered in a protective layer of warm air, he didn't feel the full blast of cold air but he heard a number of things creak in response to it.

Obi-Wan quickly ducked out, not wanting the control room to lose all the relatively warm air.  The door shut firmly behind him.

Putting his doubts away, Obi-Wan turned to the stairs and began to make his way down to Sector Three.

 

**************

 

Standing at the console, Qui-Gon waited tensely for Obi-Wan's form to show up on the grainy camera image.  He felt a little ridiculous for worrying as he was.  Obi-Wan was right that this course of action was the sensible one, but something felt wrong.

Qui-Gon supposed that he wouldn't feel so conflicted if he knew he was worried because he was feeling a warning from the Force or because of his own fear of losing Obi-Wan. 

If the last two weeks had revealed anything to Qui-Gon, it was that he was far more attached to Obi-Wan than he'd realized.  Waking up every morning to find Obi-Wan in his arms, spending every day sitting side by side, having Obi-Wan seek out his warmth -- it was like living a torturously wonderful dream.  It just made the reality of their situation that much worse.  Qui-Gon wanted this intimacy to last forever.

Forcibly, Qui-Gon pushed the thoughts out of his mind.  He needed to focus on this current crisis.

"I'm at the door just outside Sector Three now, Master." Obi-Wan's voice was tinny in Qui-Gon's ear but it relieved him immensely to hear his Padawan.

Qui-Gon pressed a button on the console.  "I'm unlocking it now."

Turning his attention back to the camera screen, Qui-Gon was again anxious as he waited to see Obi-Wan.  The door should be right to the left of the camera's angle.

It was only a few seconds before Obi-Wan's suited form finally came into frame.  Qui-Gon was pleased to see how cautious Obi-Wan was being.  He slowly walked up to the beam and then made his way around it towards the wall where Qui-Gon could no longer see him.

"What does it look like?" Qui-Gon asked when it felt like too much time had passed.

"There's more damage than I expected," Obi-Wan said.  "It looks like one beam snapped and fell onto the one we could see in the control room.  Let me see what my options are."

For the next few minutes, Qui-Gon stayed glued to the screen.  Obi-Wan occasionally passed through the camera field as he walked from one side of the twisted beam to the other and back, but mostly whatever he was looking at kept him off-screen.

Finally, Qui-Gon saw the beam itself twitch and he knew Obi-Wan had finally moved from investigation to action.  The twisted beam inched across the floor, moving about two feet before stopping.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.  He was ready to hit the button to lock the blast doors in place.

"Sorry, Master.  This is more complicated than it looks, but I think I know what to do.  I've moved the twisted beam as much as I can to give myself some room, but it looks like the broken beam is the real obstruction.  I can see sky above me.  I'm going to try to lift the broken beam up that way, and then you can lower the blast doors again."

"Understood.  Let me know when you are ready," Qui-Gon said.

"Just give me a second."  Qui-Gon could hear Obi-Wan's grunt and mutter a few times.  "Sorry, it's just tight in here.  Okay, now I'm ready.  Give a count of ten and then try the blast doors."

"Okay."  Qui-Gon verbally counted down from ten and then pushed the button on the console.  He could hear the scraping of the blast doors but after a few seconds, the sound reversed back.  "It didn't work."

"Hold on." Obi-Wan's voice sounded strained.  There was another long pause before Obi-Wan said, "I can't free the beam by going up, and there isn't room to move it into the room."

"Do you have to move it that far?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You know, now that I've moved it, I think maybe neither support beam is the issue," Obi-Wan said.  "It looks like the support beam scraped against the chamber wall.  There's a lattice of thin reinforcing bars covering the outer wall but they're all broken.  They must have snapped off or bent out of the way when the beam fell.  I would wager one of them is what actually punctured the chamber wall and that's the leak.  I think one of them might also be the reason the blast doors can't shut."

"Is it just one or all of them?  How is your suit's battery life?"  Qui-Gon's hope that this would be a simple process was dwindling.

"I've still got a good charge," Obi-Wan reassured.  "The reinforcing bars look pretty thin.  I might be able to move them by hand.  Give me a minute to see if I can get closer."

It was longer than a minute as Qui-Gon waited as patiently as he could while he heard the various noises of Obi-Wan struggling to deal with the wreck.  It all happened off-screen so Qui-Gon was left with his imagination of what Obi-Wan was doing.

"Okay, Master, I think I know what needs to happen," Obi-Wan finally said.  "It takes a bit of effort but I can pull the bars out of the way.  The problem is that the ones obstructing the blast doors are behind the broken beam.  I will have to lift it with the Force so I can get close enough to bend the bars out of the way."

"You mean you'll be under the beam?" Qui-Gon asked with alarm.  A beam that size could crush Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid so.  I really don't see any other way of doing this.  Just be ready to hit the blast door button."

Qui-Gon didn't like the sound of this at all, but he trusted Obi-Wan.  The battery in his suit wouldn't last forever.  They couldn't afford to work through another plan.  "I'll be ready when you are."

"Okay.  Standby."

Once again, Qui-Gon had nothing but the quiet sounds Obi-Wan made to tell him what was going on.  Qui-Gon didn't want to ruin Obi-Wan's concentration so he remained silent, but he wished he could see what was happening.

"I've found the issue." Obi-Wan's voice was really strained now.  "There's one bar sticking into the slot for the blast doors.  I tried to move it but it snapped back.  I'm going to hold it out of the way while you bring the doors down."

"Is that safe?  How close are you?"

"It'll be fine.  Press the button!  This is hard."

Against his better judgment, Qui-Gon did as Obi-Wan ordered.  The blast doors again squealed and Qui-Gon held his breath.

"Shit!" Obi-Wan's curse was followed by a cry of pain.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon looked at the gages but they showed that the blast doors were locked into place.  "What is it?  What's happened?"

Eyes turning to the camera screen, Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan limping into frame holding his side. 

"My suit's torn." Obi-Wan's words were as sluggish as his gate and Qui-Gon knew it was serious.

"Can you make it to the control room?" Even as he was speaking, Qui-Gon turned up the heat in his suit and ran for the door.

"Sorry, Master." Obi-Wan's words were getting even slower, and Qui-Gon could barely hear him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for.  Just tell me how bad it is." Augmenting his speed with the Force, Qui-Gon raced through the corridors.

"Sorry." It was barely a whisper.

"Obi-Wan?  Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called but there was no further answer.

Jumping over the railing in the stairwell, Qui-Gon abandoned any semblance of caution in his haste to reach his Padawan.

It felt like an eternity but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before Qui-Gon was at the door to Sector Three.  Obi-Wan's body lay in a heap on the floor just outside the chamber.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon slid to a stop right next to Obi-Wan.  There was no response over the radio in his helmet, and Qui-Gon didn't dare pause for a second.  Even with the heating system built into the suit, it was still cold.  He could just imagine how much worse it was without any protection, and until he knew the extent of the damage, Qui-Gon was going to assume that was what he was dealing with.

Qui-Gon quickly scooped Obi-Wan up into his arms, and bolted back the way he'd come.  Obi-Wan was worryingly unresponsive.

With the assistance of the Force, Qui-Gon made the trip back to the control room at super-human speed.  Even before the door had locked behind him, Qui-Gon was sliding to his knees beside the heater.

Gently setting Obi-Wan on the floor, Qui-Gon reached over to turn the heater on.  It sputtered unhappily for a second before beginning to heat up.  Qui-Gon cursed himself that he hadn't turned it on earlier.  It would take awhile before it spewed heat into the room.

The door had let in some of the brutal cold from the corridor but the crystal growing chamber was warm.  Cautiously, Qui-Gon took off a glove to check the air temperature.  He winced at just how chilly the air was but he could tell it wasn't lethal.

With that concern alleviated, Qui-Gon turned his full attention to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?  Wake up.  Tell me you're okay." Obi-Wan still did not respond.  Qui-Gon reached out to shake him, but then paused.

Remembering how Obi-Wan had wrapped an arm around himself, Qui-Gon zeroed in on his side.  The tear was immediately noticeable, reaching from hip to armpit.  Qui-Gon inspected the inside and was dismayed to find that it wasn't just Obi-Wan's environmental suit that had been breached.  His body glove was also torn, and Qui-Gon's fingers came away bloody.

There was warm air still circulating in the suit, and Qui-Gon hoped it was enough to have kept away the lethal cold.

"Obi-Wan.  Answer me, Obi-Wan!"

Qui-Gon wasted no time in pulling off Obi-Wan's helmet and suit.  Peeling him out of the body glove was more difficult, but Qui-Gon wanted to see how bad the injury was.  Considering Obi-Wan still hadn't woken up, he was prepared for the worst.

If there was any good news, closer inspection of the wound revealed that no vital organs or arteries had been hit.  The injury still bled but sluggishly now, and Qui-Gon concluded that Obi-Wan's unresponsiveness was in reaction to the extreme cold.

Throwing his arm out, Qui-Gon used the Force to tear the medical kit off the wall.  A quick look inside the kit showed everything Qui-Gon needed to patch up the wound.  Gently, Qui-Gon set his hand on Obi-Wan's side and felt with the Force.  Smearing bacta on the wound and slapping on a patch was fine for an ordinary scratch, but Qui-Gon feared the cold might complicate the wound.  The Force told him that there was indeed something wrong, but Qui-Gon was not enough of a healer to understand what it was or how to fix it.

Unsettled, Qui-Gon quickly dressed the wound.

"Obi-Wan.  You need to wake up." Qui-Gon gently shook Obi-Wan by the shoulder.  The heater was beginning to emit hot air into the room but it still struggled to penetrate the cold.

Qui-Gon used the Force to pull the bed closer to the heater, and moved Obi-Wan onto it.  Quickly pulling off his own suit and body glove, Qui-Gon lay down next to Obi-Wan.  He pulled all the covers over them and drew Obi-Wan close to him.

He hissed at how cold Obi-Wan felt against his own skin.  "Obi-Wan.  Please answer me."

Qui-Gon rubbed his hands over Obi-Wan's arms and shoulders, trying to stimulate some warmth back into him.  After a few long seconds, Obi-Wan began to shiver.

"Obi-Wan?   Open your eyes."

Finally, Obi-Wan responded with a quiet moan.  He didn't open his eyes or wake up, but it was a vast improvement as far as Qui-Gon was concerned.

Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan's face and closed his eyes, seeking for the connection they shared.  He found Obi-Wan on the other end, faint but steady.  Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's energy flowing towards the wound in his side, trying to repair the damage.

Opening his eyes, Qui-Gon rested his forehead against Obi-Wan's.  "Sleep, then.  But don't leave me, Obi-Wan.  I couldn't bear to lose you."


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of someone stroking his hair was the first concrete sensation Obi-Wan could hold onto.  It was certainly better than the searing pain that radiated up from his side a moment later.

Groaning, Obi-Wan pressed closer to his Master's warmth.

"Obi-Wan?"

The hand in his hair stopped, slipping under his chin to pull Obi-Wan's head up from the crook of Qui-Gon's neck.

"My side hurts," Obi-Wan said, blinking his eyes open.  It was brighter than he expected.  They usually slept with the lights off.

Qui-Gon's free hand moved to rest gingerly on Obi-Wan's side as he used the Force to look at the injury.  Obi-Wan winced even at that gentle pressure.

"Are you okay?  I patched up the wound, but I can't tell what is wrong," Qui-Gon said.

Frowning, it took a moment to understand what Qui-Gon was even talking about.  But then Obi-Wan remembered the blast doors and his injury.

"It's kind of a tingly ache." Obi-Wan focused inward, trying to gage his own health.

"Is that all?  You were exposed to the worst of the cold, and you've been asleep for hours." There was a trace of worry in his Master's voice that brought Obi-Wan's attention back to him.

"Well, I feel pretty warm right now.  My side is the only thing that feels off," Obi-Wan said, which was underselling it.  His side felt like it was on fire actually, but Obi-Wan didn't want Qui-Gon to move his hand so he tried to ignore the pain.

Qui-Gon still looked concerned.  To distract him, Obi-Wan asked, "So, did it work?  Are the crystals safe?"

Going by Qui-Gon's expression, Obi-Wan thought his Master might not let himself be distracted.  But eventually, Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder at the console.  "I don't know.  I haven't checked."

"You haven't?" Obi-Wan couldn't hide his surprise.

Qui-Gon returned his attention to Obi-Wan.  "There were more important things to worry about.  Are you sure you're okay?"

His thumb gently caressed Obi-Wan's side along the edge of the bandage, making Obi-Wan shiver.  Obi-Wan could only nod in response.

Qui-Gon studied him for a moment before finally withdrawing his hand and getting up to check the console.  Tucking the covers around his form, Obi-Wan was surprised to see his Master was naked.  He had a moment to appreciate the view before he realized how incongruous the image was.  Pulling a hand out from under the covers, Obi-Wan was surprised by just how warm it was in the control room.

Obi-Wan sat up. 

"The growing chamber is at optimal temperature and the crystals are all reading as undamaged.  It looks like the leak has been plugged," Qui-Gon said, fiddling with the buttons.

"Master, the heater is on."

Turning around, Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan sitting up and immediately returned to Obi-Wan's side to wrap the covers around his shoulders.  "Yes.  You were frozen through when I found you."

"Surely you haven't needed the heater this whole time though.  You said I was asleep for hours, but I feel mostly fine," Obi-Wan said.  He was very aware of the fact that Qui-Gon had left one of his hands resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  "I know the heater wastes a lot of energy.  We need to preserve all the fuel we can."

"I'm not going to risk your health, Padawan.  I don't think you realize how close you came to dying," Qui-Gon said.

"But I'm okay now.  I'm certainly not cold right now." Obi-Wan smiled, trying to make it a joke, but Qui-Gon did not react with the usual humor or exasperation.  Uncertain of his Master's reaction, Obi-Wan changed tactics.  "How much fuel did we lose to the leak anyway?"

Qui-Gon hesitated before he said, "Ten percent."

"Ten percent!" Obi-Wan was shocked. "Then we have to turn the heater off.  What if something else goes wrong and we need to go outside again?"

"You are _not_ going outside again," Qui-Gon said so sternly that Obi-Wan was taken aback in surprise.  Seeing Obi-Wan's reaction, Qui-Gon's jaw tightened visibly as he reined his emotions back under control.  "Your suit was ruined.  Without it, it's too risky for either of us to leave.  If something goes wrong, you couldn't back me up."

"Okay," Obi-Wan agreed, even though he didn't for a moment believe his Master's argument was the real reason for Qui-Gon's quick refusal.  "Still, ten percent is a lot.  Do we risk turning on the long-range communications to let the Council know?"

Qui-Gon sighed.  "I'm sure the Council is trying to get relief here as quickly as they can.  They want to salvage the crystals.  But, from their perspective, nothing would have changed.  Whatever is holding them up is likely still an issue.  All they could do at this point is offer sympathy.  I think it's best to save our energy for more important things."

"Like the heater?" Obi-Wan's tone was quietly skeptical.

Qui-Gon glanced at the heater, his expression torn.  He must be aware that if he couldn't justify the use of the long-range transmitter, he couldn't justify the use of the heater either.  Obi-Wan was surprised that the decision appeared to be a hard one for him.  It seemed simple enough to Obi-Wan.

"Master?  What is it?" Obi-Wan asked gently, bringing Qui-Gon's attention back to him.

Moving the hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder up to cup his face, Qui-Gon said, "I couldn't wake you up."

Obi-Wan could see the shadow in his Master's eyes, and realized that Qui-Gon was actually quite bothered by this.  "I'm sorry, Master."

Qui-Gon offered a faint smile.  "It's nothing to be sorry for.  It was just very hard to wait without knowing why you weren't waking up and I realized . . ."

"You realized?" Obi-Wan whispered when Qui-Gon trailed off.  Obi-Wan couldn't quite read his Master's expression, but something about it made a hopeful flutter begin to stir in his stomach.

Sighing, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and rested his head against Obi-Wan's.  "It matters a great deal to me that you are okay.  Maybe more than it should.  I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"But you didn't.  I'm right here," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, and they were so close that his eyes were all Obi-Wan could see.  "Yes, you are."

Qui-Gon's words were quiet, and his gaze was intense.  The air crackled with tension, and Obi-Wan felt like they were hanging over an abyss a moment away from falling in.

But then Qui-Gon shifted back slightly, and it looked like the moment was about to be lost.

Acting instinctively, Obi-Wan surged forward before he could think about what he was doing.  He caught Qui-Gon in a kiss, burying his fingers in his Master's long hair to keep him from retreating.

Qui-Gon reacted immediately, kissing back with a ferocity that carried Obi-Wan away with it.

They were both panting when they parted.  Qui-Gon had clutched Obi-Wan to him during the kiss, and it hurt Obi-Wan's side terribly but Obi-Wan barely noticed that.  Licking his lips, he said, "Forgive me for being forward if I've misread-"

"You haven't," Qui-Gon cut in.  "Is this what you want?"

Obi-Wan nodded firmly.  "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled just before pressing a gentler kiss to Obi-Wan's lips.  "You have no idea how long I've desired this."

"Really?" Obi-Wan was genuinely surprised.

Qui-Gon nodded, freeing one hand to trace a finger along Obi-Wan's cheek.  "These last two weeks have been torture for me -- to wake every day with you in my arms and to never be able to keep you there."

"I wish you'd said something, Master!  That's all I've wanted since the first night.  Every morning, I wake up and you're so warm and solid." Boldly, Obi-Wan let his hand slip up Qui-Gon's naked arm.  "I just want to curl up against you, but I didn't think that was proper."

"There's nothing proper about us," Qui-Gon said with a smile.  "And that suits me fine."

Obi-Wan shared his grin, but only for a moment.  His sense of duty poked at him and he said, "We really do need to turn the heater off."

Qui-Gon sighed but Obi-Wan could see the recognition in his eyes.  "Yes, I suppose so.  But, tell me truthfully, can you handle it?  Before, when we had the heater off, you were shivering a lot.  I know you are in pain right now.  If you start shivering again, it may get worse."

"Well," Obi-Wan put on an impish grin.  "You can always stay under the covers with me to keep me warm."

Qui-Gon snorted but his expression stayed serious.  "I don't want to see you in pain, Obi-Wan, and I know it's worse than you are letting on."

"I will be fine, Master.  I'm pretty sure whatever's wrong isn't life-threatening.  That won't be true if we run out of fuel," Obi-Wan said, matching his Master's serious tone.

Qui-Gon looked unhappy but nodded.  "Very well.  Why don't you get dressed then?  It's going to be uncomfortable in here again."

Obi-Wan would have loved to stay curled up naked in the warmth of his Master's arms, but he knew that wasn't realistic given the situation.  His side really did hurt. 

They both got up and dressed before Qui-Gon finally turned the heater off.  While Qui-Gon checked on the crystals, Obi-Wan settled back under the blankets.  He wanted to wait for Qui-Gon to join him but his body was still mending.

His eyes closed against his will, and he fell asleep between one moment and the next.


	4. Chapter 4

Gently, Qui-Gon pulled off the bandage to see the wound underneath.  With the liberal use of bacta every day for a week, there was barely a pink scar there now.  "It looks completely healed," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled.  "I told you."

"So you did." Qui-Gon let his fingers caress Obi-Wan's skin along the edge of the faint wound.  It made Obi-Wan shiver, and Qui-Gon caught the wince that accompanied that action.

Obi-Wan's wound might be healed but the injury was still troubling him.  Qui-Gon suspected it might be nerve damage from the cold, and if that was the case, only the healers at the Temple could mend him.

Lifting his eyes to meet Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon saw the recognition therein.  Sullenly, Obi-Wan said, "I _am_ getting better."

Qui-Gon leaned in to press a kiss to Obi-Wan's scar, causing another shiver.  "Yes, you are.  But you aren't completely recovered so I would feel better if we continued to be cautious."

He sat back up, catching Obi-Wan's regretful look.  "It just seems like such a shame to have all this time to ourselves and not make good use of it."

"Oh, I don't know," Qui-Gon said, letting his hands slip under Obi-Wan's tunics to touch the bare skin of his back.  "I feel we have made excellent use of our time alone."

He kissed Obi-Wan on the mouth to tease out a better mood, and then kissed him again just because he could.  It was far too easy to become comfortable with their new relationship, but Qui-Gon refused to let that trouble him.  It felt so right to hold Obi-Wan close and let his fingers slide over Obi-Wan's skin.  He wasn't about to deny himself that pleasure, not when Obi-Wan arched into his touch like he was doing.

Finally pulling back, Qui-Gon caught another grimace from his Padawan before Obi-Wan could hide it.  Qui-Gon turned serious.  "If we are honest, it may be better that nothing happens here.  Going slow now will be better for us in the long-run.  We will have many years to explore each other."

Qui-Gon kept his expression neutral, not betraying how unsure he suddenly felt.  They had spoken of desires but this was the first time either of them had broached the subject of the future, and Qui-Gon wasn't sure Obi-Wan wanted the committed relationship that Qui-Gon did.

Sighing, Obi-Wan said, "I know you're right.  I've never liked waiting."

Qui-Gon smiled, feeling relief wash through him.  He pressed another quick kiss to Obi-Wan's lips before finally letting him go.  "I know you don't."

He helped Obi-Wan draw his tunics back into place, and he wrapped his own cloak around Obi-Wan after that.  It was again uncomfortably cold in the control room, and every shiver made Obi-Wan wince in pain.  It was clear to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan's side was hurting him far more than he was saying.

There was nothing they could do about it here so Qui-Gon did not call attention to it.  Instead, he said, "You do still need to practice your meditation.  With the cold and your wound, you have ample distractions to work through."

"It's not like you're helping any either," Obi-Wan said, although he didn't sound genuine in his complaint.

Qui-Gon only answered with a smile.  Assisting Obi-Wan in finding a comfortable position against the wall, Qui-Gon was in the process of pulling out the blanket they usually sat under when a quiet beep from the console drew his attention.

"Wait here," he said, pointing a stern finger at Obi-Wan to make sure he obeyed. Obi-Wan looked rebellious but he did stay put.

Turning to the console, Qui-Gon saw that one of the lights was flashing.  "We're being hailed."

"We are?  Then someone must be nearby," Obi-Wan said.  He almost got up but Qui-Gon anticipated him and gave him another stern look.  Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan settled back into place.

Qui-Gon pressed a button and said, "This is the Crystal Mining Facility."

"Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu's voice came through the speakers.

Qui-Gon shared a smile with Obi-Wan, who perked up at the sound of another Jedi.  "Mace?  It's good to hear your voice."

"I'll bet.  It's been a hell of a time, but we're finally here to relieve you," Mace said.

"I'm glad to hear that.  Surprised, but glad.  How are you going to manage the storms?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We've borrowed some cold weather equipment from Khorm, and we have a preposterous plan to get fuel down to you, but we're ready to give it a go.  We might need some help on your end."

Qui-Gon frowned.  "We would like to do our part but there was an accident while we've been out of communication.  Obi-Wan is injured."

"Serious?" Mace's tone was sharp.

"It's not life-threatening, but he should see a Temple Healer.  He's not up for anything strenuous," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan protested, "Master-"

Qui-Gon held out a warning hand to him, and Obi-Wan subsided, although he looked unhappy about it.

"And his environmental suit was torn.  He can't use it," Qui-Gon finished to Mace.

Mace made a thoughtful noise.  "Not ideal but it shouldn't impact our plan.  We have two teams ready to join you on the planet.  It would be easier to leave you all there until spring, but if Obi-Wan is injured, we might have a way to get you up to space.  We'll have to see what our options are."

"We will do whatever we can to help," Qui-Gon said.

Mace laughed.  "Yeah, I bet you two are dying to go home.  Look, let me talk to our teams up here and see if we can't get one of them down to you with the fuel.  That would make everyone's lives easy.  I'll call back when the equipment's in place."

"We aren't going anywhere." Qui-Gon's tone was dry.

Mace snorted, and then the connection cut off.

"I can help, Master," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon turned around and saw Obi-Wan was scowling at him.  Moving to kneel in front of him, Qui-Gon said, "I know you can, but Mace needed an honest assessment of our condition.  We don't know what he needs us to do."

Obi-Wan's hard expression remained for a second before he finally relented.  "You are right, Master.  I just . . ."

Smiling, Qui-Gon reached out to let his finger slide along Obi-Wan's braid.  "Everything will work out.  I can feel it in the Force.  Mace is here now.  We'll be off this planet very soon."

Obi-Wan glanced around the control room.  "Is it strange that I think I'll miss it?"

"No, Obi-Wan.  I will too," Qui-Gon said.

"But not that cold," Obi-Wan was quick to add.  "I will be very happy to be somewhere warm."

Qui-Gon laughed.  He twirled his finger to wrap Obi-Wan's braid around it, and used that small pressure to urge Obi-Wan close to him.  Obi-Wan needed no more prompting to accept a quick kiss.

"We still have to wait for Mace to get everything ready, and given this planet's brutal weather, I wouldn't hold my breath that it's going to happen shortly.  We should take the opportunity to meditate," Qui-Gon said.

For once, Obi-Wan did not object.  He shifted over to let Qui-Gon sit beside him.  After Qui-Gon settled the blanket over both their laps, Obi-Wan's hand sought out one of Qui-Gon's.  Interlacing their fingers, Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan's hand before shifting their hands under the blanket.

Qui-Gon had no desire to be cold either.

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon sought for the calm space inside him that preceded meditation.  He wasn't quite there when he felt Obi-Wan's head come to lay on his shoulder.

Smiling, Qui-Gon let his own head rest against Obi-Wan's.  He could still meditate like that, but Qui-Gon decided against it.  Soon, they would be safely away and back into the busy maelstrom of Jedi life.  This was a moment to treasure, and Qui-Gon put all his focus into doing just that.

Squeezing Obi-Wan's hand, Qui-Gon enjoyed the quiet simplicity of having Obi-Wan at his side.


End file.
